


CelticTales

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Category: Alternate universe-celtictales, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flowey is not the bad guy, Frisk is a girl, Frisk is not a mute, M/M, Sans can be an asshole at first, Soulmates, asriel is alive, death at the beginning, humans are still assholes, it may be boring but its can get interesting... I hope, monsters are fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: This is a story of the seasons begin divided which has effected the human realm, and how it had spun the thread of fate around the people of this magical kingdom, and it up to Frisk to unravel the undoings of one's mistake and save someone close to her.





	1. Author's Message

**Before we get to this story I just wanna let you all know…**

  
**I have been working on this thing for possibly going in a year and I had posted this once, but had to scrap it because of how I lost my notes and music for this. Even though I procrastinate so much on this thing, I decided to just post up the chapters anyway. This AU had been on my mind since the whole Multiverse was a trend possibly two years ago? I've been working on it for a good while.... I grew frustrated with it sometimes.**

**  
**

**I cried whenever I couldn't find my flash-drive (Because it carried all my work.)**

**  
**

**I have been inspired because of this story too**

**  
**

**And with my knowledge on old myths and legends it became even more helpful to make this personal project of mine more alive.**

**  
**

**This whole work means alot to me and I do hope you guys enjoy this... I know this info is useless, but just hope you guys enjoy this story**


	2. Beginnings

 

_A long time ago, their lived two races, one of humans, the other fairies (Monsters) and no, not the humanoid fairies that look way too much like a human, but these fairies were monstrous, big, and powerful, yet kindness held in their heart and souls as they treated the other race with playfulness and peace. Yet humans were cruel and greedy and one caused the Fairies to be pushed out of their forests and homes into a world that held no humans._

_Many years later it is said that near the mountain Ebott stood it’s forest, a portal is bare to see, called the “Theone Welch’s Portal” that was once bare and covered in moss, was now ripe with golden sweet flowers which is trailed down the path out of the woods and into the city. But the portal is hardly open to just anyone, nor is anyone be able to find it. However those who do find it are never to be seen again._

**_ During the year 20xx a young child by the name of Sophia Lily Reyes had was last seen playing out in the open field before vanishing, if seen please take to the authorities. _ **

 

The sky had be beautifully blue, the clouds looking as soft as ever, as the wind blew softly against the grass, the distance chimes of bells could be heard signalling the crown child to return to their lands.

Dashing through the familiar woods, she had managed to surpass her friends and sister as she sprung with grace, “no fair! You have wings, Gratia!” went the young mouse of Autumn, one of young Princess’s friends. “Come on Skit, you should be running faster than me!” she went as she pushed herself to be faster, her sister, “the lost human” had a hard time catching up, so their flaming friend Grillby had been carrying her on his back. “Sister!” she had pouted as she try to reason with her. But all was lost as Gratia had pushed herself a little faster only to charge into the back of her brother.

“Ow! Huh, Gratia!”

“Asriel!”

“Hi big brother!”

“Hi Sophia,” as he smiled at their younger sibling, the young goat prince had been waiting all day for their arrival and honestly was a bit mad for he had been waiting almost half a day, “Sister Gratia, you know today is Samoni anniversary, Mom and Dad are waiting at the palace! Spring, Summer and Autumn are already set up their decorations!”

“WHAT!?” went the oldest, “Then we must take haste!”

“Problem with that idea Gratia,” went Undyne the young fish girl who pointed downward to the cliff like canyon, “the path goes upwards, but without a boat we won’t make it on time for the Lotus Lanterns!”

“Then we swim!” went Gratia as she back up.

“Swim!? H-How? It’s too far and honestly if we climb down, it will be sundown and we’ll never-” Alphys stopped as she felt a brush of air past her. Gratia had taken dive first into the canyon and was already at the bottom, “Welp! Can’t be them, join them!”

“I’ll fly with Sophie,” went Grillby. No one had to worry about him since he was faster in air, but just wanted to keep up with his friends, “Alright, let’s go Skit!” went Asriel as he pulled him down with the rest of them.

Swimming fast alongside the river as they try speeding and dodging the boulders with the help of their wings, Sophie had been laughing as Grillby sped up trying to oust flight their friends. Before they all fell into the waterfall and met down near the forest floor, “up ahead! We should see Rock Wolf breaking the boulders!” went Asriel as all of them try running after him. Up ahead stood a dry looking mountain with a large reddish-brown wolf breaking rocks into rubbles with small gems littering the left side of the mountain, “hey Rock” shouted Gratia as she waved at the wolf that waved back.

“Welcome back your majesties!” she went as she slammed her fist against another boulder. The children dodged and zoomed past the scattering boulders avoiding any that could harm them, Asriel and Gratia flew forward into the cavern up ahead with their friends eagerly trying to catch up. Once reaching the end of the tunnel, their vision was soon invaded with pure white before coming custom of their surroundings again, “JUST IN TIME!” cheered Undyne as they all flew over the busy city of Samoni, many had shouted out their “hellos” and “welcome back’s” as the friends had landed. “Here” went Grillby as he handed Sophia to Asriel, “I’m sure your parent’s would’ve wanted you to quickly be there to be ready” “He’s right! Come on Gratia, Sophia, we better hurry!” exclaimed Asriel as he held Sophia in his arms as he shot into the sky, “see you guys later!” went Gratia as she flung herself up into the air and quickly followed her siblings back towards the palace.

 

                                Toriel, the Queen of Summer had waited for her children to return, obviously the three would be near evergreen forest considering how most of their fairy friends go there.  “Dear, you are being paranoid, the children are safe, it’s not like they would past Theone Welch’s portal,” smiled Asgore, King of Autumn to approach his wife who held her staff close. “I am sorry Gory, but considering how Evergreen forest is so close to that dreadful portal, I do not wish to lose either of my children. Especially Sophia, I mean... what would happen if she suddenly decides to leave or if a human figures us out and kidnaps her or-” The king took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, “Tori, relax, that will not happen, as long as Asriel and Gratia watches her, I’m sure they’ll be safe.” “Mother! Father! We’re back!”

“Hi Mommy, Daddy!” went Sophia as she ran up to both the king and queen, “welcome back children, I assume you raced back here to join the festival” chuckled Asgore as his two eldest children flushed shamefully. “Just a minor race father, no one got hurt” Gratia chuckled nervously. “Gratia” warned Toriel, “Okay! We swam through the canyon and flew threw Boulder field, no one got hurt, swear mother!” went Gratia as she earned a scornful look from their mother. Toriel frown turned to a mischievous smile, “very well then” Gratia looked up at her sheepishly, “ we’ll discuss your punishment later, for now I want all three of you to hurry and get ready, it’s almost time for the Lotus Lantern Festival” she sang as she signaled one of her servants to drag all three children away. “You wanna do a little harm by letting her paranoia get the best of her” smiled Asgore; Toriel smiled innocently as she nuzzled closely to her King, “our secret?”

 

                Asriel, Gratia, and Sophia had all wore their fancy clothes, which caused the two oldest to frown; Sophia smiled and skipped along as they held both of their parents hands. The town was littered with fairy lights; the smell of sweet nectar and oven baked fairy biscuits filled the air with strawberries and pure cream. Music flowed throughout the air as the monstrous fairies leaped and dance in celebration of their kingdom. The Great father Oak Tree and shone out with many brilliant lanterns as if to be stars. Such a joyous time...  “What’s wrong Sophia? Are you not having a good time?” asked Gratia as she had taken noticed on her human sister, the little one who was once held a sunshine of smiles was now sad and the look of homesickness was planted on their face, “I just miss the lights of my city is all”

“City?” asked Asriel.

“Yup, despite not having beautiful fields and brilliant stars, my city held unique beauty too, you see when my human parents were alive, Ma and Pa will walk up a small hill near Ebott Mountain and we have picnics watching the sun go down and the city sparkled with light. It wasn’t much, but to me it was always enchanting in its own way.” Asriel and Gratia looked back as their parents talked with the townsfolk, laughing, gossiping, and enjoying their environment, “since Ma and Pa’s death, I always make a tradition to do the same thing in honor of them, Today happens to be their death anniversary, and I can’t make it.” Siblings looked at each other, they never liked it when Sophia frowned like this, “I got an idea!”

“Oh no, no way”

“I haven’t even said anything, Asriel”

“Don’t need to” he went, “I can already say, you wanna go to Theone Portal and go with Sophia and do the tradition, we both know this won’t end well if we do go” Gratia scowled as he violently shook his head. “I’ll tell Woshu to clean you up” “Never mind off we go!” he went taking Sophia on his back as he flew off with Gratia right behind him, “It’s only for a while, I’m sure we’ll come back in one piece” smiled Gratia not knowing how those words will come back to bite her.


	3. Separation

The three siblings wandered through the greenery, looking forward to find any hint of golden flowers. “It should be around here somewhere, don’t tell me father found a way to destroy the portal” said Gratia. “I fully doubt it sister, if the ancients haven’t done, then who could say father can? Beside no one else besides Sophia has passed through that portal,” said Asriel. The young fairy nod in agreement, before focusing her vision ahead of them. The air blew against her wings showing that it will rain soon, the sounds of the festival were fading, but enough to know it was still going. The moon shone down brightly giving it a bright light blue glow. All ‘n all, it is a beautiful night, “look!” went Sophia as she pointed out the very thing, they had been searching for... A Gorze flower; “there’s the trail, we shouldn’t be too far from it now!” went Asriel as he took hold of both girl’s hands and rushed forward. Upon following the luscious green and gold flowers to their destination, they finally found what they have been looking for. The Theone Tree, the two trees that came together at the bottom of their trunks. Moss covered the trunks and flowers grew all around its bark, the tree formed a circle wide enough for anyone to settle in its beautiful form. This portal was what connected their world, to the human realm.

“Should we just... Go through it?” asked Gratia as she stood their gapping at the portal; the wind hustled against them, causing the leaves to crinkle and dance among themselves. Fireflies dancing alongside the wind, making the portal look lit up and mystical. If they focused hard enough, they could see the thin light of magic waving within the portal itself. “Come on, the quicker we do this, the quicker we can return to the festival before Mom and Dad find out we’re gone” said Asriel as he gave his sibling a light nudge closer to the portal. Sophia was the first to climb the trunks of the tree, “we gotta be careful, we don’t want to be spotted by anyone else” she said before entering the portal, disappearing within its colourful mirage. Asriel gave a firm nod to Gratia before going through the portal itself, and finally Gratia’s turn... “I can do this... I can do this... For Sophia” she said to herself as she cautiously stepped one foot into the portal seeing it disappear. Her skin begun to prickle and the temperature lowered to a mild cool.

Sucking every air she could, she pushed herself forward, shutting her eyes tightly as the course of magic went against her skin, the temperature dropped, and the air smelled thin and suffocating, yet there was a scent of fresh water, and lilac’s. “Gratia, open your eyes sister, we passed the portal” she cracked her eyelid open to reveal small Sophia looking up at her with joyful eyes. Looking around she noticed they have indeed passed the portal. The tree looked different on this side of the realm; everything didn’t spring up to life like their realm.

“Come on, we can look at the city if we go north this way” went Sophia as she begun leading the two older siblings. The two fairies looked at each other. Everything felt a little... dead, abandon, and just lack the magical atmosphere they always knew. Was this what the human realm was? No magic, no forest life... “I’ve beginning to think this was a bad idea” whispered Asriel as he nervously continued to follow their youngest sister. “I do to, but we’re doing this for her and beside, I’m kinda curious of this... “City Light” thing” said Gratia as she smiled at the goat fairy monster. He smiled back with ease, but there was some hint of doubt inside those maroon eyes. “There!” squealed Sophia causing the two older siblings to look and gap...

In the distance, was wide field split by a river, a bridge connecting the river from one side to the other, beyond that was a gate, and even farther... buildings. Tall buildings that were the looks of silver, the lights sprung with gold, red, and neon green, the Sun had slowly decent ages ago, but the buildings brighten the night. The lights danced on the shadow of the river, while the moon brightly sung in harmony with the lights. “Sophia was right, this is beautiful!” went Gratia as she scooped her sister into her arms, plopping herself down as Asriel joined her by her side. “It looks wonderful here, more... advanced one could say” smiled Asriel.

“We grew over our years, but we still have some much to work on... at least that’s what Pa told me before-...” she grew silent and a small frown was painted on her small lips. But soon it regain it’s beautiful gem smile, “I’m happy you guys came and do my tradition, puts me at ease and I can share it with you guys!” Gratia and Asriel hug their sibling, forgetting their surroundings, rejoicing at the sight of their sister’s smile. “Let’s go ahead and take a closer look, I wanna see what else we can do here” smiled Gratia as the two nod at her request. Rising to their feet they trailed closer towards the river, seeing the cattails and the sounds of ducks calling out to their friends and mates. The grassy floor had been replaced with a cool stone that felt smooth and made light pat sounds with each step. Sophia held Asriel’s hand as they walked alongside the river; so far it was peaceful... Until a screech cause the three to jump from their skins, frantically looking around to take noticed they were not alone after all in this field. It appeared small handful what seem to be humans had spotted them and the female one was the one to signal the others of their presence. “Gratia! Asriel! We have to go! NOW!” pled Sophia. Asriel lifted his sister up and spread his wings, but as he tries to summon his magic, he realizes a terrible thing... There was no magic here which means... He couldn’t fly.

A clashing sound erupted through the air, making Gratia jump, looking around to see a male human pointing at them with something metal. Again it flashed with red, yellow, and orange light causing another eruption to come from it. “RUN! HE HAS A GUN!” screamed Sophia causing Asriel and Gratia to sprint. Hearing the sounds of people screaming after them as they made way to the forest, the eruptions continued to come closer, each time nearly hitting them. “Follow the path, we can make it!” she went clutching tightly around Asriel’s neck as the two older ones push themselves forward, the trail that was once there mysteriously vanished... Not a good sign. “I don’t hear anything anymore” whispered Asriel as he paused for a second to breathe, the yells and screams that once echoed in the background and went dead, the thunder-like sounds had stopped... Did they outrun them?

“We should hurry then and fine-” It all went so suddenly...

The tension of the air thick and once quiet moment had then begun to be filled with a scream, followed by another thunder sound. Asriel stood froze holding his sibling in his hold as he felt her slowly loosen her grip as well his. Gratia had been gapping with eyes widen with horror and disbelief. Landing her eyes on the human male who had been following them earlier gap as she was...

The only sound that could be heard now, was the sound of glass shattering.

 

                Toriel and Asgore frantically searched through the kingdom, looking for their missing children. Everyone had scavenged a party in all three seasons. “Oh, where are they? Where are my children?” cried Toriel as she covered her muzzle with her hands, allowing her fearful tears to smear her beautiful white fur. Asgore looked at his wife in distressed, during the festival both parents had been so engulfed with the joyous scenery that neither of them had noticed their little ones go off. After a while searching around the town center, they begun to panic. Asgore then ordered everyone to search for their missing kids. All they could do now was pray-...

“My King! We have found them!” went one of the guards causing Toriel to shoot up from her position and take hold of him, “lead me to my children!” The guard shook his head quickly as he guided the parents down to the center of town; every season had huddled around the three figures, none had made a sound. Toriel who pushed through the crowd and exhaled softly in relief... Until she noticed something was off about her children. The two older ones had stood close to one another, while Asriel held onto the youngest close to his chest. Sophia’s face had been hidden from the crowd, but everyone can tell something was wrong. “Asriel? Gratia? What’s wrong, why are you holding Sophia like that? Where did you even go?” she asked feeling her soul tighten behind her chest as the two refused to look up at their mother. “Children” went Asgore as he stood beside his wife, feeling the same knot behind his chest, “children, answer your mother, where did you three go?” They stood there for the longest of time, neither said a single word and nor did the people of the seasons.

Finally Asriel collapsed onto his knees as well as Gratia who buried her head onto the floor. “We-We only wanted to grant her wish... To see the lights of her-her city” Toriel felt her soul speed up as she could hear the wavering sound of distress in her son’s voice. “It was to-to honor, her human parents” choked Gratia as she begun to shake, everyone stood on edge facing the royal children as the now visible sounds of what seems to be sobs coming from them, “we got chased by humans” Toriel and Asgore gasped as well as their subjects who begun bickering among themselves, “You passed Theone’s Portal!?” both children flinched, but neither looked up to their father. “We-we..... WE WEREN’T FAST ENOUGH!” screamed Gratia as she was now visible to everyone, tears flowing down their face as she was now  sobbing violently, “WE DIDN’T SEE IT COMING, THA-THAT HUMAN MALE!” She cried, “HIT HER WITH A STEEL STONE, IT KILLED HER! IT KILLED HER!” Toriel stood froze in place as her daughter screamed out those words. Asriel was then to confirm it, because the once white snow fur on his exposed neck and shoulder was covered in bright red. Everyone had now fallen or begun mourning while Toriel approached her children, taking the youngest off of Asriel and was now full out crying her lungs out. Asgore shaking with both Anger and sadness allowed his tears to fall. The lights of the kingdom had now dimmed and The Great Father Oak groans as if in pain. The world around everyone became cold as the chilling winds of the Bliain Kingdom.

Toriel brushed the golden locks of her child, smearing her hands with her blood, green eyes widen with horror imprinted on her corpse. Gratia and Asriel continued to grieve never looking at their mother, but forced their tears onto the stoned floor. Asgore who was fully enraged slammed his staff onto the floor cracking it beyond repair, “this act shall not go unpunished!” He screamed as every one of the Autumn fairies looked up from their grieving fit, “the humans shall pay for what they have done!”

Gratia and Asriel slowly looked at their father who eyes were dark and become the blazing pit of flames, “from here day forward any human who has come pass that portal, shall be sentence to death!” Toriel froze at the sudden announcement as well as to see the shock of both of her remaining children. “Anyone who harbour’s a human shall suffer the same fate” he went looking at everyone who either shaken with fear or faced their king with full acceptance and anger which rivalled his own. He looked down at his children who flinched under his gaze, feeling the heavy anger which seeped out of his very soul, “Lycaus” he summoned his head knight.

“Sir?” “Take my children, I want them in their rooms until further noticed” he went before walking away. Lycaus, turned to the two almost pitifully, but nonetheless waited as the two shakingly rose from their spots and with their heads down, walked ahead with him following behind. Everyone disperse with dreadful expressions, angry eyes, and tiredness. Toriel held her deceased child as she walked with a few maids to the palace gardens, setting a burial for her little one. “We are so sorry milady” whispered one of the maids. Toriel wiped the tears off her face as she stood up onto her feet, “it’s okay, it’s no one’s fault... No one knew this was going to happen” she went before turning her gaze up at her castle.

 

                Gratia sat in the darkness of her room, huddle close to herself a she gazed at the empty spare bed, seeing the small toys and stuff animals brought sadness over her soul. It’s her fault; she was the one who agreed on this, she was the one who suggested going closer to the lake. It’s all her fault. A knock came from the door. “My child, are you up?” it was her mother, but she didn’t respond, “I’m coming in” the door slowly creaked open to reveal a tired Summer Queen, wet trailed tears stained on her fur, and hands stains tint pink of what was consider her sibling’s life essence. She returned her gaze into her folded arms as she curled up. “I just wanted to a make sure you’re okay, but also...” Gratia listen as the pit-pats of her mother’s feet echoed in the half empty room. “Why did you go across the Portal?”

Gratia remained quiet, feeling her very soul become heavier and heavier under her mother’s stare. Toriel knew her child wouldn’t respond and how right she was, feeling the despair so heavy from the usual cheery, kind fairy. “Tell me, when you are ready” she said as she turned from her child, until she felt a tug from her violet gown, seeing that her daughter had reached out. “I just thought... she would be happy, if I did her tradition... to see the lights of her world, her human... On the last day they... were with her, that’s what they did... I wanted to respect her wish, I am so sorry mother,” she buried her head into her arms once more. Toriel stood there, swallowing the dry lump in her throat. She never thought about how Sophia got to their realm, it didn’t seem to matter, the bright light of her child’s soul was so beautiful and joyful, the days in their realm was even brighter. She never stopped and thinks, why her daughter found their world, and how... “Your Majesty” she turned to face one of the maids from the castle, “The Autumn King requested you” said the maid. Giving a firm nod, she signalled the maid to leave. She then turned to her child, who has not raised their head, her heart twisted, but nonetheless walked away, leaving them in the darkness of their grief.

 

 

 

Gratia sat there, not stirring just allowing her despair to grow stronger and deeper. The room has become colder and emptier, “Gratia?” she shot her head up to see her brother crawling from the vent, “Asriel what are you-” “We need to see what gonna happen, father is so enraged I can practically feel it from my room” he said looking very concerned at the situation, eyes red due to the crying, and stained tears on his fur. “I-... Okay let’s go” she went as she quickly got up from the bed and followed her brother into the vents.

 

                Toriel stood before her husband, basically seeing the fire embedding from his soul, the flame that showed his power that signify his symbol of his season. Turning to her, “As of today, both Asriel and Gratia are considered banned from ever leaving the castle” he declared causing the Queen to snap her head towards her husband. “Wh-what, I understand the grieving part of all this, but you surely-” “SURELY I CAN!” he rose his voice causing Toriel to flinch, “Most part of losing our child, was their fault entirely Toriel, whether done by human or not, they do not go unpunished, as of today, they will no longer leave the castle grounds and that is final Toriel!”

 

Gratia and Asriel looked at each other, before turning around; entering back towards the room that once shared between Gratia and Sophia, “What are we to do?” went Asriel. Knowing fully that all this was entirely their fault, but even so the punishment was extreme. Gratia remained quiet, stand as she stood, “we leave.”

“What?” went Asriel.

“We gather the spring fairies and leave the kingdom of Summer and Autumn, what we have done, is entirely our fault, but I shall not stand here and take a punishment that is unjustified, Asriel, this place will become our tomb, our prison, as much of never seeing the others again, our people need us around, not showing up and helping or being there will cause OUR people to fall down, make them forget what spring is...”

Asriel remained quiet, but he did know his sibling was right, being denied to leave the castle, will cause an unbalance worlds of magic, Asriel had his own people who looked to him, to know what to do, and how to control and tell when Spring arrives in both the human realm and the Fairy realm. “Okay, get I will send one of my Spring maids to send the message in secret, we go to the meadow far from here, almost all the spring fairies know of this place.” Gratia nod before watching her brother enter the vent leaving her alone in the room, she then rushed grabbing a bag, placing some items, such as clothes, snacks, a bag of jewels, a book... And Sophia’s small fawn doll, looking down at the beady eyes that showed innocence and unknown happiness. Tossing the doll inside her bag, she waited as the moon rose into the sky, and both the Castle and the City slept.

Waiting before seeing one by one, lights begin to shone, they’ve gotten the message. “Sister” she turned to see Asriel who was coming from the door, behind him stood one of the Spring knights who looked at them sadly. “Okay, let’s go” said Gratia as she walked beside her brother and the knight. Taking in the room that she knew, she will never come back to, and closed the door. Asriel, Gratia, and the knight snuck out of the palace, undetected running through the courtyard swiftly as they could, seeing some of the Autumn guards who had been too busy chatting away to notice, “king Asgore is so pissed, I feel kinda bad for those children though, Sophia was a sweet kid.” They paused at this, “I know, but I have to agree with the king, they shouldn’t have run into the portal, that’s why it’s forbidden to cross, maybe we suggest the king to destroy the portal all together?”

“That’s a good idea, but he’s gonna need the Princess to do that, Gratia may be a fairy, but out of everyone her appearance and soul is similar to that of a human, if someone gonna destroy that portal, it has to be the princess” said the knight. Asriel looked at his sister who seem to show some signs of tears, but giving a light nudged they begin walking again, not being caught before reach the gates of the palace, and soon...They all flew outwards towards the city, watching as they pass the homes, and stores. The Spring fairies all looked outwards and begin gathering their things, seeing their prince and princess, the kingdom of Summer and Autumn was no longer their home. In a quiet motion, all begin to rise and follow, an ocean of lights that resembles fireflies glowed their way through the exit of the kingdom, the caverns flowed with the new bright light, guiding them outwards towards Silvestre Woods, the place that grew the loveliest flowers, natural resources, and safe place to call home. Gratia and Asriel continued this path, knowing that their knights behind this trail of light will soon clean their magic’s from being traced. ‘ _Goodbye Mother, Father_ ’ was all they thought as they continued to fly onward.

 

 

                                “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY ARE GONE!?” screeched Asgore.

“I’m sorry Sire, but the children are gone, everyone from the season of Spring have vanished, no one not even a single sight of them ever being there,” said the knight as he shamefully hung his head. Toriel stood rooted in place as she felt her very soul tremor and flicker with both sadness and rage. “Find them, leave no stone unturned!” declared Asgore causing all the knights to leave. Sitting upon his throne feeling stress spread through him like a wildfire. Looking at the corner of his eye to see his wife, vibrate a suffocating wave of magic, her fur was rose as if threaten and her fangs sink into her bottom lip. “ **You…** ” she muttered, “ **You drove them away…** ” he flinched at each word, heavier than the last, “Do not pin this on me Toriel-”

“I DO PIN IT ON YOU!” She screamed, flung herself to her feet as she stood herself tall, Asgore straighten up as he faced his wife, “They knew at the start, they knew what was happening and immediately fled, you jeopardized their positions as rulers by locking them away! AND NOW THEY HAVE BEEN WIPED OUT OF EXISTANCE!”

“THEY WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF SOPHIE, WHAT ELSE SHALL I DO?! LEAVE IT AS IT!? TORI THEY MUST ACCEPT PUNISHMENT, AND THAT WAS THE PUNISHMENT!” Toriel sneered, unladylike, but she obviously doesn’t care. “It’s obvious of their cowardice that they wouldn’t accept it” he went causing her rage to grow even more, ‘ _how dare he!!!_ ’ gritting her teeth as she felt the waves of tears stream down her face as she summoned her season element… Water.

Asgore unprepared by the sudden summoning, was crashed against the side of the palace wall, causing all the knights of Autumn and Summer to be taken by surprised, “ASGORE DREEMUR, as of today, you and your people are BANISHED Samoni City!” she clenched tightly with her fist causing the water to surround the bottom part of his torso and flung him out the window. She nodded to one of her knights before taking the skies, reaching the top of the castle, where an unusual instrument stood at the small yet spacious tower. Pressing her furry hand against the dial and a wave shocked through her and the people of Summer.

**_People of Summer, if any Autumn folks are in view send them to the border of the city, and haste, no harm shall come upon them though, I wish thee luck citizens!_ **

Finishing her message it was sent out, looking out as Asgore hovered over the gardens looking at her with such betrayal and sadness,  but she returned no feelings as she looked away, she can hear the sounds of her knights giving orders down below to drive their…. Autumn’s King out of the city with his people.

 

                Asgore and his people had flew far away settling between the two seasons of Summer and Winter, sitting upon the tree stump, a head lowered in grief, his heart weighted him down, in his right hand held his triton. His people looked up to him with sadness and anger, but none made a move to speak, they were sad that they were driven away from their homes, but angered as their King had done nothing to stop this. They were alone with their king, no homes, no source of food, caught between the coolness of Winter’s border, and the gentle warm breeze of Summer’s border. “What are we to do now my King?” asked Lycaus. He looked over to his knight who looked worried and sad. “Starting setting refuge for now, I will figure something out soon” he promised, causing them to frown, but agree to the order. Leaving the king on the trunk of a fallen tree; hung his head in shame of his misfortune, losing his child, losing his children, and then losing his wife, his home… Everything, as of now he held nothing to his name or for his people.

“My, my, such a lost isn’t it?” he sprung up as he wields his triton towards the source, only to be greeted with two flaming red eyes,  the creature before was human-looking much like his daughter Gratia, except he was pale, cheeks glowed with a pink light, his head fused with what he believes is ice. It was formed to look like a crown, not that thinks of it, the fairy was to believe to be a Winter’s Fairy, considering how dull and pale he was, yet he looked to wear the robes of royalty, and on his belt, a dagger which glowed a red light, it appears he uses it often.

“Forgive me to intrude your majesty” he mocked, “but when I heard the news of newcomers of Autumn coming close to the border of my land I had to seek out what the commotion was all about.”

It was then King Asgore figured out who speaks to him, Chara, Prince of Winter, he ruled the land coldly, and fiercely, keeping his subjects in his holds, and if cross him, he will end you without regrets. “I apologies, and I would have leaved if I could, but I was banished from the kingdom of Summer, seeking refuge here with my people.” He said not letting his voice faltered at the sight of Chara. “Oh? King of Autumn banished? That’s news to me…” he seated himself down on a dead tree which suddenly begun to spread frost over the base of its trunk and crackled and splintered before settling down, “tell me everything, and maybe… we can negotiate?”

 

                Gratia sat at the top of the hill, watching the fields sprout out the blooms of flowers and buildings of homes begun repairing. Her brother had set an order for all to help with their new home/kingdom which he had dubbed Equinox Meadows. So far it was still being brought up, but successful, however Gratia couldn’t exactly rejoice at the idea of her new home. “Sister, what’s wrong?” asked Asriel, as he seated himself down beside her, “I don’t know… I am happy we can lead our people again… well Your people, but something appears to be bothering me” she said as she gazed at her brother. Feeling the sun now rose to greet them, causing the field to grow into the color of gold with it blissful rays of warmth. “Your much like a spring fairy Gratia, I understand-” “No it isn’t that… I just feel like I must do something now… Something I need to do… the humans who cross the portal… Father’s order is still legal, and mother will most likely do something drastic, I fear for those who cross.” He then began to understand.

His sister was worried for the portal, and it appears that what the Autumn knights had mention about her seem to affect her greatly. Then again it was no lie… Gratia was connected to that portal in a strange way, according to their mother; she was born when the moon was blue and the day the portal magic rose from it slumber, causing his mother to fall in the trance, he remembered the kingdom going into panic of the idea of their Queen passing the portal. Yet it was never the Queen, but Gratia herself who was drawn by the portal, born by the magic which had blessed her to be connected to the portal both with the Blue Moon and the portal branches she was born in the light path of the center and was gifted. That’s why her appearance was more human, and half fairy…

“You’re going back aren’t you?” he asked.

“I might have to… I was give the duty from the portal when the day I was born, Whether or not father and mother have no control over the Evergreen lands, and it will most like do anything to destroy it. I can’t let that happen” she went rising to her feet. “Does that mean I will be alone?” he asked, he never was alone in this, he always had Gratia, father, mother and Sophia with him…

Father and Mother are back in Samoni Palace, and Sophia is dead, now his sister will be leaving him?

“I have to… We both know our magic’s rely on the Portal as well brother, as of now this is the safest option, either one of us goes, or we lose this world” she said causing him to frown at the idea, but his soul hummed agreeing to his sister, pulling her into a hug, he held on tightly knowing this will possibly be his last hug from anyone in his family.

 “Don’t cry Azzy, its okay, I will always visit, I know I will… Just keep this secret between us, I don’t want them to worry, and you shouldn’t either… They need you Asriel, you are their Prince” she went as she had him look out to the citizen of Spring, some notice and even waved at them which both siblings returned. “You can do it… Just make sure they are safe, happy, keep their lives as golden as you can, it doesn’t have to be perfect, but it has to be enough where everyone is part of this, part of this land” He didn’t know why, but his soul fluttered with sudden determination, causing him to smile almost proudly at his sister, “I promise sister”

“To the stars?” she asked.

“And back” he answered with a grinned.

 


	4. The Queen of the Forest

Giving their final goodbyes she left them going back, far away from Equinox Meadows and dodging the knights of Samoni Kingdom, she was quick to hide her location and magic pathway from her brother’s Kingdom. Entering through the exit and entrance of her parent’s kingdom she flew through the mountain and outward across Boulder Field. No one was working, that was to be expected since her and Asriel disappearance and Sophia’s death. She then retraced her steps as she tries finding the portal again. As of now she was walking, not even bothering to fly. She never had walked through Evergreen Forest before, yet all she knew it was a common place to play. She never knew why, maybe it’s because of how the trees dance with the wind?  How the animals were known to keep secrets that will not share with them? How the gnomes below her feet slept through the wintery winds from the kingdom of Bliain? She never knew, all she knew that she felt connected here, and often found herself playing alongside the wind, listen to the songs of the river, watched the birds danced through the air, listening to the whispers of the willow trees. The air brushed against her hair, as she found the trail that lead to the portal again, patches of clovers now sprung from the ground giving the air a scent of fresh morning dew.

Walking down the path to the portal, where is sprouted the Gorze flowers, watching as the magic danced within it’s opening, soon begun to feel that maybe the portal needed somewhere to move, somewhere to be hidden from the magical world around her. Touching its soft bark, she then felt her soul glowed, sending an emerald green to case around her, as well as the area around her, she watched the trees grow and scale, the grass slowly disappearing as the roots littered the floor, and on them sprout more and more clovers, moss, and flowers. She watched as the path that lead her here disappeared, pushing the greenery away from the portal, everything around her grew massively that she was surely everyone from Samoni Kingdom can see, yet she knew they couldn’t once everything stilled, the group begun to grow, flowers of lilacs, fox gloves, mushrooms, grass, bushes of laurel trees. She watched it all grow, becoming beautiful yet stilled, and once it was done, she was blessed with silence, nothing, but the sound of the winds, the songs of the birds which sung above a branch.

She sat on the soft mossy ground, feeling the wind tangle her locks as if it tangling its fingers with her hair, her wings glowed dimly laying against her back.

She stood there silently listening to the whispers of the leaves… Then the whispers grew, as if someone was talking… next to her. She then sprung her head up seeing a crowd of animals… all sorts circling the outer part of grounds, waiting, then she then begun to notice… the trees, forms of people begun climbing out of its bark and sat still, some looked monstrous, others looked like her, whispers increased as they are now visible in front of her.

Dryads… she remembered, she had forgotten there were other magical beings in this realm, Dryads were creatures who lived in the trees, and often stayed away from any other fairies that collect wood or play tricks on their branches. They all whispered, some pointed at her, as she watched. Then from what she believed was an hour or so, she taken noticed some something approaching, turning her gaze she looks over and sees.

 A buck… A large buck whose coat was the deepest shades of brown, his antlers grown in in spirals, crowning his head. His large black eyes watched her as he approached her, her soul swelled at its beauty, as it walked across the grassy floor without damaging anything. It was such a benevolence creature, big and dangerous, yet gentle and graceful.

“ _Fairy”_ She froze when a sudden voice came, deep and rich with warm coming off from its’ tone, “ _Why do you return to my forest, you already have caused great trouble to the portal and its land_ ”

She gulped a bit as she finally understood, it was the Buck who speaks, watching around her as all had stop to listen to this glorious creature. “I apologies… I wasn’t aware of this being a kingdom” she answered.  The buck huffed as if amused, and galloped its hoof, but not damaging plant life, “ _you are sorely mistaken, this is no kingdom… For there is nothing, but freedom in these woods_ ” he went as he walked closer to the portal, “ _Yet you… a Princess with no season to rule, no people to guide, seek refuge here, within the depths of Evergreen, a place which had shown no one its secrets, it’s people, or its magic’s...”_ He turned to face her, watching her every move until he pranced back in front of her, “ _Isn’t that’s why you’re here? To know more of the secrets of Evergreen Forest, its magic’s, I’m sure you would have found out.”_ She stood quiet, before rising to her feet, feeling her wings grow heavy, but she ignores them and face the creature, “I am not here for anything of sorts, I came because I was chosen by the portal, I wish to stay to protect it, from my father, and any possible human who crosses it, to teach them the power of MERCY, to show them the true way of magic being earned. Evergreen secrets will be nothing, but secrets. I promise you that.”

All remained quiet, feeling the eyes of the citizens of the forest, glued their eyes upon the fairy, her eyes showing the flames of passion which could be rivalled with the goddess Brigit’s flames. She looked promised of her words; the buck looked at her as he circled around her. Taking in her form as she eyed him a little wary of him, yet she stood her ground, holding her lips in a thin line, feeling the breeze him, as her hair dances slowly, look as if it could be in water. As of now they both stood still, face to face.

“ _What is your name, Fairy?”_  He asked causing her to slowly smile at the majestic creature. “Gratia, my name is Gratia Dreemur” she responded almost proudly, but her voice dipped as she spoke her last name, as if it burned her to even speak it. The buck turned to the animals and the Dryads who gazed at them. Returning his gaze back from them to meet their silvery eyes of Gratia, he bends his left leg as he bowed his head, and by doing so the sudden sounds of movements began to come as all the creatures that had surrounded Gratia bowed just as the great creature had. The wind howled as if in glee, the trees moaned their sounds of happiness as the portal that gotten her attention, glowed an lavender-blue, watching as it’s magic’s dances within its center and the blooms of Gorze flower blossomed and glowed. Filling the air with its sweet nectar and pollen, “ _You have spoken nothing, but truth and as of the Welch’s Portal has confirmed of your arrival, we welcome you… Our Queen”_ Shooting her gaze at the buck once more he rose up looking down at her with nothing, but high hopes. She then turned to the creatures that all seem to carry that same look, and with another glance at the portal she smiled.

 

 

_Summer_

As Spring passed the lands, she knew her brother had succeeded his first rule over the land, and as of now her mother power washed the fields, causing the grass once ripe with luscious green now slightly tilt its beautiful emerald color to a yellow-green. She watched it all from her tree top, seeking out the lands of her domain, watching froggit’s and whimus play alongside each other, and the small raccoon children which had come out of hiding. These were monsters she never knew existed… Some of her mother’s followers, who many had thought passed, were alive and well… Moving into her domain, and the more they emerged with the elements of her woods. She watched it all… as the woods become her home, her kingdom… her freedom.

And as promised she watched and guarded the portal, with the help of the creature who welcomed her first into this land, he explained and taught her that the portal itself was alive and striving. Giving the woodland creatures and elves their magic’s, such as to disappear and help her kingdom grow, she was understanding why this place was so addictive to be, why the sense of serenity and welcomeness was here as she came. However, there was one thing she had taken noticed. Her old friends from the season of summer had been coming a lot, and many of her subjects have gone into hiding when they arrived. Gazing down at a few familiar faces, taking noticed that Grillby, Alphys, and Undyne are nowhere to be seen.  “That’s right… Grillby and the others are Autumn fairies…” she went as she felt her heart sank as she watched her old friends play, “does this make you sad my Queen?” she turned to face a small Maybird which had landed on her hand. “A little, but I suppose, I am worried though, where are the others? Why is the others alone?” she asked as the Maybird looked at her, a little sad etched in its beady eyes. “My Queen, are you not aware of the Queen of Summer’s rule?” asked the little Maybird, “n-no I am not aware, what exactly has my mother ordered?” she asked. The Maybird flew up towards her face, but not too close, “the Queen had sent an order that the King and his people are to be banished from the land of summer, and to never step foot until the royal children return.”

Upon hearing this Gratia suddenly felt cold, never knowing her mother had done such a drastic change, “what of my father?! King Asgore, is he safe?” she went feeling fear rose in her throat, “do not fret my Queen, King Asgore has found refuge in the lands of Tir Na Nog, he has made many great towns and constructed the castle he had dubbed, ‘Foghar’, however there is a problem…”

“What is it?” she asked.

“He had made a deal with Prince Chara, according from sources of the land of Tir Na Nog, he and the king had agreed to make his law absolute and is effecting all who has heard of the law of capturing and killing humans, something about a prize or power from Minerva or Fionn… I don’t know the true prize sadly, forgive me” they said. Gratia frowned at this before gently brushing her index finger against the fragile creature’s cheek. “You have told me all I know, and I thank you” rising to her feet she leaped down from her mini castle and landed gracefully down in front of the portal. “I then must stay determined, the future of this kingdom will one day relay on a human, whether now or then…”

 

She turned her gaze to the small bird, “as of now this is my law, whether human or not, no one deserves to be strike down in spite, in memory of Princess Sophia, show kindness is a true power, a true ability to have, no matter what, never let anyone alone to die!” Her voice carried out in the wind, as it howled with strength and the trees branches thunderously clashed against its leaves, and the portal behind her glowed trailing her from behind, as if dressing her with its emerald light.

**Autumn**

Her mother’s ray of warmth has now fled, as the sun now blossom in an orange-red, it was proof her father was strong and going, “Ms. Gratia!” she turned to see the sparkling blue eyes of Henry, the small little boy who had passed the portal during summer, he had gotten lost and had passed the portal, much to his surprise he was greeted by her. “Henry, are you off to explore with Chloe and Gabriel again?” she asked with a sudden joy in her tone, “yup! I promise to be safe, and stay near the path!” he was a good boy, and very loyal and loving, his soul glowed with excitement which affected her. Justice. Was his soul type along with the hints of bravery causing it to glow as if it was the sunset itself. She watched him go down the grassy fields on her territory, as the rest of the children came and greeted their small friend. It felt nice to know that, there was someone similar to her. Even funny on how she reacted when he first step foot into this realm, surprised that he didn’t scream at her about boundaries.

Henry was ecstatic to know more of this land, feeling the magic which tingled in the air, caused him to shiver with joy. It was going to take some time to get use to this, but he was willing to adapt if it meant he can stay here. His new friends skipped through the now golden field of tall grass, which swayed against the winds, humid yet cool against his pale cheeks. “Henry, something a matter?” asked Becky the raccoon, according to Gratia she was a woodland fairy. He still didn’t understand how these monsters could be fairies, yet he wasn’t one to be quick on judging them. If anything he just brushed the idea aside and openly accepted it. “Nothing, just in deep thought, anyway its Autumn here isn’t it? Aren’t there supposed to be autumn festivals and such?” he asked causing her to look solemn, “we use to” was all she said. He turned to her as she skipped on ahead, the path they walked on was coated to the brim of flowers, Moon Drop flowers, they were said to bloom when in the autumn season, its tea leaves and petals were picked from the fairies and made into wondrous snacks or teas.  “A long time ago our people were never divided, but we worked together in harmony and peace, at the time the king and Queen had adopted a human child, who had entered this realm through Theone’s Welch’s Portal. Yet they died when they across the portal again, the prince of Spring and our Queen had left the land of Summer and Autumn due to the punishment the king laid before them.”

“Why? I mean it’s no one’s fault, sure it’s sad to know someone so young to die, but why blame his own kids?” he asked as he approached her side, “He was enraged, and blinded that he invoked a new rule, that any human who crosses the portal shall be executed” she said. As she turned her gaze to him, “that’s why you should never leave the borderlands of Evergreen; by going West you shall be on the lands of the Autumn king, if you go south you are to go to the lands of the Summer Queen…

Though against the rule, she will entrapped you with bittersweet lies, she means no harm though, but the greatest loss of losing her children caused her to be cradle herself into her own mind. Her people do worry for her health, but there is nothing one can do to save their Queen.” Henry listen intently as he watched the young monster’s eyes grow sadder in the sunlight, and soon the open field was now dimming down as the sun waved it’s final rays of warmth and sleep behind the hills of the realm. Then the night sprung in joy as the stars came to view and the moon finally was awake. “We best go back, our Queen will surely want you home” she said as she took his hand and stared guiding the young child back, but the hold was broken off as a sudden shriek of pain erupted from Becky. Henry quickly turned to see several creatures dressed in iron and bronze armour, “o-oh no! Henry run!” she shot up and slammed her good hand down upon the earth causing vines to crash through and tangled the guardsmen in its trap. Henry by now had taken a stick as his weapon, as he helped Becky up to her feet.

One of them had successfully sprung free and summoned a spear as they charged forward, Henry though small, manage to blocking they’re attack all while shielding Becky from the crackling magic coming off the silver and bronze knight, kicking them off of him pushing them away before standing up straight “Why are they attacking us!?”

“We’re near the border of Tir No Nag, we gotta leave quickly deeper in the woods Henry!”

“No! They attacked for no reason! If we leave like this, there’s no guaranteed they would leave” The knight had summoned more spears and aimed at the two children. Dodging and blocking each attack, while Becky healed his wounds, but both knew they couldn’t keep this up longer, they need help and fast!

Becky tried sending a quick messenger before Henry was tackled down, causing her to move her attention away, before she was dodging another attack from another knight. “BECKY!” gripping his stick, he smashed the tip of it into the right eye of the knight who roared in pain. Jumping to his feet he quickly smashed his body onto the knight causing them to lose balance, “becky! Go!”

“No! The Queen’s orders-” “Forget the orders! I’m not gonna make it, but you need to live!” he went as he forced her to her feet, placing his hat onto her head, and smiled, “I’ll hold them off, you go deeper into the woods” he smiled sadly before turning his gaze at the knight which held a hand over their bleeding eye. Clutching his stick, he pushed Becky away causing her to lose her balance before sprinting off into the woods. The knight before him summoned multiple spears, sending waves and waves of magic his way, fighting his way through the storm he continued onwards at them, blocking each attack grazing or piercing his sensitive, raw, flesh which oozed out blood, as he continued to try and keep blocking, by now Becky should be out of the range, and should be calling for help, he just needed to hold on a little-

“ARGH!” he screamed as he felt a sudden eruption of pain across his chest, his blocking had wavered and it didn’t deflect the attack, causing the spear to slice across his chest. Feeling his blood splattered across the forest floor, seeing the once shining armor of the knight be coated with his blood.

The knight chuckled deeply, “for… a little punk like you… I’m impressed” the knight removed the helmet to reveal a fish monster, his right eye bleeding as his malice grin spread wider across his face. “You held up very well” he approached him. Henry was now laying on the floor gasping for air, but was currently choking on the metal liquid in his mouth. “Too bad you had to die kid, king’s orders”

“Lycaus!” the young knight looked up to see a familiar figure, “Get away from him!”

Henry using his final breath, took his stick and slammed it into the chest of the knight, feeling the sudden air stilled, before Lycaus turned to look at him, “that’s… for… hurting Becky…” he went feeling satisfied before he collapsed onto the earth with the knight following after him. Gratia watched in horror as both had fallen dead, Lycaus body soon turned to fairy dust, which spread across her forest, while the sounds of her human child’s soul, that once glowed a beautiful sunset now shattered right before her very eyes, taking it upon herself, she scooped the remaining pieces and carried her child’s body back home.

 

                “Is-Is she going to be o-okay!?” went Alphys as she sat beside Undyne who had been gasping for air, she was out cold, and she looked sickly paled. “Yes, but we don’t know why this happen, good thing she was determined enough to actually stop herself from dusting… though her right eye is beyond repair, I’m afraid our magic’s can’t heal it,” said the doctor.

“Heh, well no way in hell, am I dying anytime soon” smiled Undyne as she panted a bit, receiving a smile from Alphys. “Hello? Is Undyne here?” all three figures turned as another figure had entered the room. Asgore himself had come in as he looks down at the two children and the doctor. “Your majesty, what on earth are you here for?” “I have come to receive a message to Undyne… About her father I’m afraid” he said solemnly; Undyne rose from her spot feeling dread and sudden fear, which she didn’t understand where had come from, but as the king sat down beside her bedside, something told her that something had happened, something her father was feeling, and she felt it… her eye and chest are proof of this. “What’s going on, where’s my dad?!” she begun panicking as the king hung his head shamefully. “During patrol today, Lycaus my head knight and your father had guided Guard A and Guard B into a fight between a human. Your father was DIA” he said causing the smaller child to shake, “D.I.A?”

“Dusted In Action” was all he said before the Watergates released, causing the young mermaid to start wailing out in both agony and pain. Alphys cried alongside her as the news affected both of them greatly, Lycaus was a good man, good father, and was always there for his friends, though hard around the edges no one can deny that he was a good man, a very good person… King Asgore watched as the children grieve their loss. “Your Majesty?” went one of his other guards, who had joined in while hearing the news, “I’ll will find a new head guard soon, but for now I need-”

“I wanna join” both the king and the knight was taken by surprise as the now determined child smeared in tears glared heavily, “I WISH TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!”

“U-Undyne! You-You’re too weak, you can’t fight in this condition!” went Alphys causing Undyne to frown, “I know! But I want to join! I want to train and fight like my dad did! I want to be able to protect the people of Autumn… not even just Autumn! I want to protect our kind in general!”

King Asgore stared, as the child before him focused his gaze on them, seeing and knowing that she wasn’t going to back down on this… Not going to give up on this… Like her father. “When you are better, you shall train” everyone gapped at him, “I will personally train you Undyne, and from there you must prove to me, that you mean what you say”

“I DO! I can promise you that!” she went earning a solemn smile from the king.

 

                Gratia covered the grave in moss and orange blossoms as she cried bitterly against the quartz stone holding fragments of the soul of Justice. Becky the child from earlier sat beside the tree stump as she had already cried her tears, clutching onto her wrapped stubbed where her wrist use to be. She didn’t want to heal it, it didn’t feel right to her. “I should have been there…” whispered Gratia, “I should have been there! Why!? Why!? I already had broken the promise!? I failed…” she cried as her teardrops had fallen on the grave of Henry.

No one from the woodlands dare to approach the sad Queen, feeling their hearts shred in pieces as they too grieved over the child, the time with the human child was short, but it brought so much joy in their woods, their homes, and their lives. “ _No one is at fault here_ ” went the buck as he approached her side, “ _We all were not aware of how close the kingdom of Autumn were, and we mostly though in bliss, ignored the possibility of them patrolling the lands._ ” Gratia wiped her tears away as she shakingly rose from her spot and leaned onto the chest of the buck. “How ignorant of me…” she whispered as she looked over to Becky, “ _What are you to do now, my Queen”_ She looked up to the buck who gazed down at her with sorrowful eyes. “I keep the portal hidden from the humans… If we are to find the true human to save this world, save our season… Then I shall find them myself” she said earning mutters of approval from the people of the forest.

 

Winter

The grounds of the woods now coated in frost and snow, giving the world of green a peaceful, and clean look, Gratia watched it all falling on her tree home, her people sleep and only she remains wide awake the portal sleeps alongside them. So as of now, Prince Chara domain was in charge, keeping her people asleep and comfortable from the cold, while the Queen of the Woods remained awake, usually at this time she would play, and have fun with her friends since mostly the land of Summer was mildly effected around this time, and usually they celebrate gyftmas or Winter’s Eve, but sadly her brother is far from reach, her mother is caving within herself, and her father is raging in bloodlust for humans. She sighed sadly before leaped out of her window and land safely on the ground, having the bitter cold touch her bare skin. Sending a shiver down her spine, looking around as everything blanket in snow.

“So, quiet” she whispered as she had her once light green wings slowly changed to clear glittering white, smiling that she had adapted to the change, she sprung into the air and flew around the forest, making sure that everything was okay, and calm. The border of Autumn had been secured and the border of Summer had been secured as well… After the incident with Henry, they had put up wards around the land of Evergreen to alert them from any trespassers who dare across her domain. Yet even though satisfied, she felt lonely, the quietness did not help her, only cause her soul ache, and erupt with bitter tears. Landing softly onto the snow, she silently cried, feeling nothing as the world around echoed her mournful sobs.

Then suddenly a shift; the sounds of twigs being snapped and echoed through her woods, feeling that something from the domain of Bliain was there, she rose up to her feet as she summoned her shield with her magic, “whose there, show yourself!” she screamed as the snow had now softly fallen. The air around her became bitterly colder, and the wind began howling, the scent of death filled the air, causing her soul and heart to rapidly beat in unity. The once bright world slowly crept in darkness as she listen intently, using her hearing she listened as whatever was there, slowly walked over to her, the crunching of the snow became louder as she watched intently before being pulled from behind, her eyes closed as the fingers around her mouth felt cold and boney, the chills she felt danced down her spine. “Don’t make a noise” they grumbled, the voice was male and deep, richer than cream, smoother than silk, feeling her body calm down as she reached up and brushed her fingertips over what she believe are phalanges. She then heard a growl, coming from the opposite of both the stranger and her, opening her eyes she looked out to see large wolves, massive big wolves that sniffed the air and growled. Clinging onto the stranger as she buried her face into the stranger’s chest; the stranger made no move as one by one the wolves scattered sniffing around before coming closer towards their hiding place, smelling the putrid smell of decaying meat and wet dog, as the creature became closer, nearing her and the stranger-

“Matthew!” the wolf who was nearby turned and focused on the other wolf leaving some breathing room for Gratia and the stranger, “orders from the Prince, he says to turn back.”

“What about comedian and his brother?” he asked.

“Forget about them, he already has what he wants” went the one who they assume is the Alpha wolf. Turning away from them the whole pack run off leaving howls and growls which faded within the distance. The air was lighter now, but still chillier than normal, the wind has also calm down, but only slightly. “What was that about?” she whispered more to herself than to the stranger whose hand was resting on her shoulder, “officers of Prince Chara has been following my tracks since last moon’s eve, I usually would stop break, but they surely made it unpawsable to escape.”

She found herself choking on a sudden laugh as the pun had caught her off guard, “heh, sorry for rattling ya bones, didn’t expect to see a snow fairy out here” he said.

She then turned to be greeted a face of a skeleton, eyes blazing with the coolest of blues, he wore a tattered blue sweater, holding a small bundle in his arms, and had two sharp antlers which sprouted from his skull. “I’m not a snow fairy, I’m actually Queen and Guardian of this domain, I adapt when Seasons changes.”

The lights in his eyes dimmed as if in panic which caused the skeleton to kneel, “please forgive us, I wasn’t expecting that Evergreen had a ruler” he went as she looked down in confusion, “us?” then a sudden coo bubbled out of the bundle in his hold. There laid a smaller skeleton with two small horns barely growing, warm orange eyes which reminded her of the hearth of fire shone out, and a small “neyh” had come from the stubby fangs of the skeleton.  “We’re actually escapees from the hold of Prince Chara, he wanted… something from both of us, so I allowed him to take it from me, and left as quickly before he could do anything to my brother, as of now we’re heading somewhere farther away from either lands of Autumn and Winter.”

“I see” she went as she taken noticed that her people has now been awake and watched as the two newcomers of Winter stood before her. “You are of Winter, yet you hold some notion of Autumn, have you ever crossed the border of Tir Na Nog?”

The shadowy skeleton nod, “no, I haven’t.”

She sighed to herself as she pondered, it was obvious that the two brothers had nowhere to go and with Winter magic run in their SOUL they wouldn’t last long if they stayed around Spring or Summer.

“There’s a way to be under the protection of the Autumn King’s rule without the fear of Prince Chara imprisoning you” she went earning a hopeful look coming from the older brother, “You go to Alphys, she is of need of a Wander and a Tinker, she once was a good friend of mine back before the division of seasons, tell her an old friend has recommended you as a tinker and wander, once your brother is of age, I’m sure he would join as well. Winter’s magic may run through you, but Autumn magic as well, you will be able to adapt into the other seasons once you manage to adapt to Autumn’s atmosphere.”

The skeleton eyes gleamed with tears as he bowed before her gratefully, repeating “thank you” over and over again as he rose up with the little skeleton who giggled at her, “friend” she went as she caught him before he walked away, “forgive me for asking, but what are you… You are no fairy I have encounter,” He looked at her, his face now lit in the light of the sky which sung the song of silence.

“I do not know… but someone from long ago once known” he said as she had asked him what it was that the person called him, “a wendigo.”

_Spring_

                Since then she never saw them again, watching as the sky grew brighter and the snow melted away, the warmth of her brother’s sun shine down upon her now emerald green kingdom. “My Queen, is it time to proceed with the findings?” asked her subject, and with a flash of a smile gracing her lips she gave a firm nod, “let us proceed to find our savior.”


	5. The Dreemur

The sounds of the cars down below the orphanage sung their annoying blared songs which pinged the young child’s ear, staring down at the city as once again a traffic jam  has blocked all pathways to the north, south, east, and west. Ebott has surely changed over the last millennium, which she could agree on. She read in the children’s library that, this place was once filled with fairy tales and magic, especially about an insistence that had happened years before she was born, something of winged creatures taking a child from the park. The man who had seen them accidently shot the child which made both creatures fled into the forbidden forest of Ebott, with her body in towed. The rest of the article also explained how one looked human while the other did not, yet both seem to wail over the fallen child in their possession, which led an uproar from those who believed in fairies. Ever since then a strange climate phenomenon had fallen over Ebott, where the land is split by seasons.

Frisk.

The orphaned child, lived in the center where all the seasons meet, it is said that those who live in the center of the city learn to adapt to all seasons without a sudden withdraw of the climates. ‘ _Which was very smart of the mayor to put most of the homeless and parentless children here_ ,’ she thought with a distasteful sneer. She stared out of the streets to see all the edges of the seasons forming a circle to it all, she hated it all… How divided her home was, those who were picked by parents are most likely doing so by personality.

If a child is with talent of tinkering and building they are adopted by an Autumn family.

If a child with a creative mind and carefree heart, they’re adopted by a Spring family.

If a child with a sense of fun and active body, they’re adopted by a Summer family.

And finally if a child is a bit cold yet graceful and calm personality they’re adopted by a Winter family.

It was considered rare to be adopted by a winter family, and those who are adopted by them are equally avoided due to their cold nature, yet sought out by those who have potential in the more political and educational areas. Frisk had none of that, yet here she is, as of now being adopted by a Winter family who right away wanted her. To Frisk this met she must leave the center city to live in the Winter realm much to her displeasure, she wasn’t cold against others or showed any learning academics. She was actually many things and was always determined to finish task and other impossible situations.

This was an admirable trait which was pretty rare as well, which is also a hassle too, because now it met other families will sought her out as well. “I am sorry, but she is currently on hold, there are multiple families who wish to adopt her,” went the head mistress of the Orphanage, looking over to her once in a while with the look of pure anger towards her. She always hated extra work and never liked Frisk since the day she came to the Orphanage. “If its money you want then we can offer!” exclaimed the mother, who seemed desperate to having her, “I’m sorry, as much as I wish, I can’t go against the law here, you must be on a holding list until you are deemed as a safe environment for the child, as well as making sure the personality is fitted for the seasonal  family,” went the Head Mistress.

“Fine then, how long is this wait!?” asked the Father as he looked extremely displeased at the fact he couldn’t adopt her, quick enough.

“All seasonal families must see the child at a time during our adoption week near Ebott Park, it’s to give the parents a chance to find other children when they couldn’t adopt the one they wish, I am sorry, but that’s the mayor’s law” she went. If Frisk didn’t know any better, she would assume the Mistress is willing to sell them all off to families as if they were dogs or cats; “very well, when is the adoption time?” asked the father once more, which Frisk ignored looking away as she stepped down from the small stool near the window, blocking off the sounds of them discussing about the time and date, which isn’t long now, maybe two days given from what she keeps hearing.

All children in the Orphanage are eager to leave this dreadful place they call home, to have loving and respectful families and going on with a bright future. Frisk didn’t wish for this… she wanted to play in the fields and experience all the natural occurrence of the seasons, to know what snow felt like, to feel the warmth of the summer sun, to feel the breeze of spring winds, and to admire the colors of the fallen autumn.  Once or twice she had left the Orphanage determined to cross these borders, however was always caught just before reaching them.

“There they are!”

“They didn’t get adopted again?”

“Why so many families want them, it’s so unfair to us!”

“That spring family was nice too”

“Hurry up and get adopted already! Stop stealing families from us!”

The children glared and sneered at them as they began their daily bullying, which all fell upon deaf ears. Frisk care not of them, but she did feel sorry for them, they wanted nothing more than to have families who loved them and cherished them. Frisk wanted that too, but she didn’t want to be bound by a family with one season, she wanted a family who was just as curious and determined as her! To rip away those chains of seasonal discrimination, and share each other’s worlds; Yet that was nothing more than a hallow dream.

                                Sitting by the window sill as she watched from the distance the snow fall, and the leaves of autumn fall with them. It was pretty to see from a distance, but she yearned to know what they feel, what the texture and smells were like…

“Frisk, go to sleep, we have one more day until the adoption fair, you have to look,” yawn, “ready before the adoption fair,” said one of the orphans, who actually didn’t mind Frisk. She was grateful for that, it was nice that someone didn’t hate her, but again they really weren’t a friend either. Another thing she yearned for… A friend, someone who can keep her company and never mind her rebellious mind, and her curiosity which caused her to get her in trouble in multiple times; she crawled in bed, feeling the draft of the wind bless her exposed skin.

                The day started like the usual, with the children waking up and getting ready, dressing in their best. The boys putting on their **“manly” bandannas** and the girls dressing in their little skirts and “ **fading ribbon’s** ,” Frisk being the rebellious child she was, wore her sweater, a dark forest green with its golden stripe which was a bit big. Then after slipped on her black boots which went up her knees, to see the child smiling as their white skirt showed at the bottom where her boots met. “You’re going to be in trouble with the Head Mistress, you’re supposed to wear what all the other girls are wearing,” said another girl, Frisk frowned before smiling, “I am with freewill, whatever the consequences they maybe I shall take it,” she went as she skipped out of the room lining up with all the little girls who looked at her opposing at her appearance, but care for nothing of her. Once rallied up and ready to go, they all walked down the center city with partners in hand, with the monitors at the side of every child, making sure none left the group.

Once the park came to view, Frisk felt her heartbeat quicken with excitement, she never has been to the Park despite her attempts to run, she could practically feel the energy of joy buzzing through her body as they drew near. Passing the iron gates it was like walking into another world, seeing the beautiful morning dew, the smell of fresh pine and florist flowers, which dance below her feet. Not like the spring flowers, but in a way it felt like it. Once the Head Mistress informed them what to do, they ate breakfast on the picnic tables and were free to play in the fields, like the ancient ancestors who frolic in the grassy fields, from the children who were actively played, to those who admired the beauty around, to those who laid beneath the shady trees, and the others who just read and studied around them. Frisk was among those who ran through the field, feeling the sense of freedom she was usually denied, rolling the grass and watched her reflection in a nearby river, watching as the figure ran with her as if flying from the ground.

She taken noticed as the families rolled in numbers, but she care for not of them, just feeling the what she believe is magic, tingle against her body as her smile widen, before she taken a noticed to some flowers, which begged to pick, and so she did, picking and weaving them to shape a crown full of ripen white daisies. “Frisk! Come, some families wish to see you” went the Head Mistress who wore a fake smile, casting her gaze at a family who waved happily at her, she frowned as she got up and approached them, feeling her feet drag a bit before she was footed not far from them.

From what she remembered this was the Spring family Elmore, they had two sons who were both grown and had lives themselves, and wanted to adopt for some time. They looked nice, but perhaps too nice? Both try making an effort to know her a bit more and try knowing her personality, which to both the Head Mistress and the family was denied. She went on her merry way as she was once again called to greet the family of Winter, and again she denied them, doing this to multiple families who had tried to know more of her. Before most were turned away and greet other children, much to the pleasure to the grumpier ones who didn’t care if the families wanted them first or not, they just wish to leave. Frisk sat at the edge watching as the sky grew more and more dimmer as the sun nearly disappeared, listen to the winds as it brushed against her chocolate locks. Opening her eyes as she felt a sudden movement of her crown softly being pulled, turning her head she became face to face with something she never encountered before.

It was animal, with a slender neck, eyes dark and soft with the touch of innocence, coat was white, whiter than the snow of the winter’s snow, and on the center piece of its forehead laid something of gold… As if it was some sort of crown. “FRISK! STEP AWAY FROM THAT CREATURE!” screamed the Head Mistress as she dashed forward, but another had come skit in front of her, she now took noticed of this one as it was way different than the softer one before her. It was brown, strong, and tall had horns which spiralled and crowned its head, it danced around the Head Mistress who stared gapingly at the majestic creature before he huffed and turned his gaze at the white creature and her. Feeling the sudden press of it’s wet nose, giving a soft sniff before it circled slowly around her, feeling her chest began to pound, as if her heart wanted to leap out towards this beautiful creature.

Then the brown one approached the white one as if nudging it to press on towards the Forbidden Forest of Ebott, ‘ _wait… They say that no one ever enters the forest of Ebott, and those who do are never seen again_ ’ she thought as she stared as the two creatures continued on walking into the evergreen of the forest. As they entered the white one back foot was left seen before a sudden golden flower bloomed where it had stepped. She stared at that flower, as more and more of them bloomed, the creature went further and further before it was never seen between the hidden room of the trees. Hearing the footsteps approach, and her heart trying to spring from her chest, she suddenly felt the breeze of her feet move on their own, following the path that the creature had left behind. Listening as the yells and screams of the people behind her become distance and deaf, dodging and avoiding the twisted branches and roots of the trees, feeling her feet sink into the dampen soil of the forest as the scenery became thicker and thicker, watching as the sky became dark and the sky was now painted in pink, yellow, and purple.

She then slowed her pace as she looked down at the flowers, noticing how they suddenly disappeared as she continued her way into the forest. Smelling them as they drunken her senses, and gave a sense of hope and determination. She focused her gaze to the front of her as the clearing came to view, before her stood two large trees, where moss and the flowers bloomed around it’s circular opening, feeling her heart sudden pound against her ribcage before it snapped out, causing white spots to block her vision, gasping for air as she suddenly collapsed to her knees, the broken old wood and dirt sink into her knees as she try regaining her breath.

“ _I am glad you followed me_ ” she jolted as she slowly turned her gaze up to see the very same white creature from before, as it tapped her hooves softly and benevolently, “ _do you seek for something new? Something of a change?_ ” asked the creature as she gazed down at her and the glowing object in front her. “Wh-What do you mean?” she asked as she slowly rose to her feet, watching intently as the creature slowly paced back and forth, “ _I speak what I say, you do seek for a change? Some of a new change? Are you determined to move onwards from here? To know the truth behind the separated seasons?”_  She asked as she gazed down at Frisk, for some reason she could feel a smile, even if her appearance didn’t show that she was.

 

Frisk didn’t answer, which the creature suddenly sulked as she watched her, “ _very well then”_ tapping her hoof as a sudden light beamed beside the opening of the tree, “ _if you wish to go back, then go through here, but I warn you, once you cross that portal, you will forget ever following me, but if you wish to know who I am and wish to be part of my domain, then cross this_ ” it went before she jumped into the hole of the tree and disappearing leaving behind a trail of golden flowers in her wake. Staring at the two doorways Frisk pondered at her choices, feeling the wind brush against her bangs as she felt the glow of the object in front of her, aiming towards the door which the creature had jumped through. Though her heart told her to pass that portal too, her mind told her to cross the other doorway, but what good may come from that? Crossing over back to the place she was met to leave, to be forced in a bound season family who didn’t share the same craving that she craved. Yet she knew in heart that if she crossed the other door… She would never come back here again, whatever laid on the other side was waiting for her answer. On why it chosen her, she may never know, but would it be better than here? In a place where she didn’t belong anywhere, in no season she wants to be bound to, but to explore?

She looked at the two portals, feeling it in her heart that she knew what she wanted and what her choice shall now be, she walked closer to the portals before stopping at the fork of both. Looking at the way back home, she tossed her something that belong to the Orphanage, and then turned to the portal that the creature had jumped into.

*Despite feeling unsure of this, you are filled with DETERMINATION.

Taking a leap of faith… She jumped.

 

Frisk awoken hearing the sound of music played, a flute or some lyre had softly sung the song of joy, turning her gaze up towards the beautiful white creature, as it tapped her hooves of the ground, watching as she begun circling her, the song of the music around her begun to grow as the wind blew against her cheeks, the sweet fragrance of the florist flowers which not only bloomed on her head, but around her as well. Taking notice of the large bark of the trees which grew as taller than the buildings of Ebott and brought a smile across her lips as the creature prances around her, almost as if she was dancing. Frisk feeling the sudden urge to follow the creature among her dance, begun twirling alongside her, with the great male creature not far from them as he watched both her and her beautiful friend, listening as the music engulf her senses, feeling the tingle in her skin as she brushed against what she deemed was magic, taking noticing of a bright light shining on the fur of her companion. The creature noticed this too, but paid no mind, as she continue prancing around her, feeling as the warmth of her own light enraptured her form. The light dims down and the now once hoof of her companion was now replaced with the foot of an individual, the music never faltering, the now beautiful figure, still cast in her pure light dance as graceful as what she assume a ballerina would dance. Petit and lunging herself around her as the smell of sweet honeysuckles invaded her senses. Watching curiously as the spread her arms, along with something from her back…

Wings.

The woman, had wings, with the light now gone, a young woman stood in front of her, locks of snow framed her face, her skin shone in various shades like diamonds, and a smile graced her lips as she looked down at her with soft golden eyes. The atmosphere around her buzzed with electricity, and the sounds of music faded into the background as Frisk now took noticed of the sudden circle of animals and hybrids, some were on two feet, others floated, most hanged with their claws on the barks of large trees. “ _Child of man,_ ” Frisk turned their gaze towards the large creature, his beady black eyes carried strength and wisdom for beyond the ages, and he proudly stood tall before her. “ _You are chosen by our Queen, to live among the people of the Celtic lore that once lived among the humans, much like yourselves. To be a rising star of hope to the forgotten people, to bring together what we had created and lost, and by stepping through the portal of Theone’s Welch, you accepted this, a sacrificed made is given, do you forever regret thy decision?_ ” Frisk looked back at the one who they deemed as Queen. Her eyes shined with hope and sadness, the light which dimly shone through her chest flickered; Frisk pondered, she agreed once she passed the portal, she couldn’t go back, with nothing left for her there, the discrimination, the coldness, the lack of any love from anyone in her world. That was her sacrificed… To leave her human realm, to abandon everything she was taught and raised to be, to expect to be, to be tied down by the changes that forced her people to cooperate with one another. “I do not regret my decision” she finally said, as she turned towards the creature that waited her answer, “I welcome this as my home, you as my people, and you as my Queen, and if it is hope you wish, than it is the hope you will receive. Though I cannot promise, I am DETERMINED to help you all get that hope you deserve!” The sudden joy erupted from many and sounds of staff’s beat against the ground in union, and the Queen who looked down at her practically glowed with joy.

 

                Gratia sat on her wooden throne, as she watched her new child frolic alongside her people, so many of them enjoy and laughter sung through the spring wind air. “ _It took a long time… Eon’s a time, but now you have what we waited for_ ” went the King as he stood beside her looking out in the festival, She couldn’t help, but to smile at this, though it feels as if it was just yesterday, she held the dead child in her hold. It pained her so much, yet she knew she had to move on, she was just as determined to make this child safe, though it will be difficult she knew she must do whatever it takes to protect them. “ _Do not blame yourself of the death of Justice, his sacrificed was that of a good cause, though it could have ended better, he did it for a fair share of one’s life_ ” said the King as he turned his gaze to Becky. Now of age she stood in armour tall and proud, her hand that once decapitated has now been replaced and cased in a beautiful golden crest, the symbol of her friend. Gratia heart clenched at this, but at the same time, a smile beckon on her lips at the thought of loyalty given from such a wonderful fairy, something that even in death it cannot take. The festival continued on, as her people in joyous melodies played and sung carefree, her new child now dancing alongside the children of Evergreen. Golden flowers which sprawled on their head, a smile shining against their lips, and the sung of laughter filled the air of innocence, a heart and soul shining in a ruby red, as it spilled the surrounding area with a warmth that brought hope to all. Gratia knew, then and there, the seasons of her people will be united again, and the hope that once was lost can now be reformed once again the pleasant hope and dreams of those who wishes the very same dream they all wish for.

                Frisk sat on the soft moss patch near the entrance known as Theone’s Welch’s Portal, watching as the glistening fading shades of vibrate blue and purple dancing among themselves. According to their new guardian, it was shown that the portal was healthy and stable. If it were any other color such as a sunset red-orange than it showed it was a good day, if it was a pinkish-lavender it was a neutral day, but if it was ever a red it indicated that it was a very foul day to go outside. “So much to know, so much to learn” she whispered to herself as she begun standing on her own, watching as the crowd now dismiss a bit little by little, and Frisk felt that she wanted to explore a bit around her new home. So with a smile she skipped around the new folks and made way near what she believes is the exit of the Evergreen,  watching as the sky now become more visible, seeing the moon big and bright before her eye, she could see the sky dazzled in trillions of stars, flickering as if a thousand candles can light the way. Frisk continue wandering as she felt the tips of her feet dancing along the side the grass, feeling the wind blow across her, embracing her with embracing hugs, as if whoever maybe there is aware of their presence. “Careful” she gasped as she was lifted up to see her feet be dangling a few inches from the ground, seeing that she was near the cliff side, she looked out to see lights of what she believes is a city…

“That would have been a nasty drop” said their saviour, turning her head she came face to face with a smiling flower? “Hello, are you a fairy?” she asked as she was gently placed down. “I use to be… Not anymore” they said so solemnly, “a long time ago, I use to be part of the ruling seasons, a very important person, but then… I was tricked and cast into this form, I watched heavily as the subjects of my season began losing hope and had forgotten about me.” A small tear trickled down his face as he wiped it away sorrowfully, “never mind that, it’s been so long I even forgotten my own name, but I adapted into this quite nicely, though I have no friends.”

“I can be your friend, I’m Frisk”

“R-really, then… in that case,” he beamed, “I’m Flowey!” Frisk smiled down at the beautiful bloom as she seated down beside him, watching as the sky danced with stars and the sounds of the party become distance to them both. “I always loved this spot… I could see the two kingdoms of Samoni and Equinox,” he whispered earning the attention of Frisk. “There are more than one Kingdom?”  
“Huh? Why yes, back then, we never were separated from one another… Well maybe Balian, but that’s a different story. Anyway A long time ago, our seasons use to live together in perfect harmony… Get comfortable because this is a little long of a story” he said. Frisk did as he was told and sat down to an opening bloom, which caressed her little bosom, and gave a heavenly smell which calmed her nerves. Flowey smiled at the content look on her face, before taking a deep breath, as he focusing into his story.

“A long time ago a young human child had found her way into the realm, and we before then accepted her, The Queen of Summer and The King of Autumn, adopted her, and with their two children Prince of Spring and Princess of Theone’s, raised her to know the ways of the faeries. She was a bloom herself, though human, she found the way into the hearts of many, a beacon of light to all, together the royal family lived and ruled the land in glory. Until a year later, on the ceremonious day of Lotus Lantern festival, the young child wanted to see the lights of the city, so the two older siblings wanted to grant her request and taken her beyond the portal of Theone’s Welch’s Portal.

Though it was their first time in the human realm, they were excited and drew close to the human village, until they were spotted and ran for their lives, after realizing their magic’s couldn’t work in that realm. In a fleeing panic the siblings ran until they were nearly there…” he paused as the sudden sadness grew in his beady eyes. “However the same human who had chased them shot at them with a steely stone, and ended up killing the human child, so when they returned to their kingdom, everyone mourned for their lost little human, and in a fit of rage the King, Asgore declared that any humans who had passed the portal shall be killed. He also forever bound the Prince and Princess to the castle as punishment for the cause of the death of their siblings… Big mistake, you never bound seasons, it will cause an eruption of unbalance in their wake, knowing this the siblings left with the people of Spring and found refuge in a far off land where it always blooms spring and sunny days are chilly yet warm. Happiness shining through everyone, while the Queen losing all her children cast the King to exile near the borderland of Balian Kingdom. The Queen sadly collapsed within herself, forever in denial that her youngest with her, within the walls of her palace that once shared happy laughter, hopes, and dreams. The King stroke a deal with Prince Chara, who rules Balian Kingdom to invoke his rule forever, Prince Asriel who rules the Spring people is now taking over the lands of Samoni, Tir Na Nog, and Evergreen has cast his magic, currently we have spring now…”

“This is spring I feel?” she went as she brushed her hand on the sudden sparks of magic which gleamed in her palms.

“Yes, now the final royal of the family… Princess Gratia… or more like Queen Gratia” this perked Frisk’s attention as he smiled at her, “yes, Queen Gratia ruler of Evergreen Forest, she is the keeper and guardian of the portal, but was crowned Queen the day she arrived, being a refuge for those who live among side themselves and no long live within the lands of Samoni, Equinox, Tir Na Nog, and finally Balian.”

“Balian? Sorry, but you gave the impression that Balian was a kingdom who kept tight on their subjects” she said earning a laugh from the flower, “that may have been true, if it weren’t for the fact that the two new boneheads who live on the borderland of three seasons,” for some reason Frisk found herself  laughing with her petal friend. “Frisk” she turned coming eye to eye with a smiling Queen, “hello again Flowey, I see you made a friend,” Flowey blushed a bit before nodding his head, “that’s good, but for now, I think it’s time to go to bed, have a big day tomorrow young one,” Flowey and Frisk nod to each other, before Frisk rose from her comfortable seat, “is it okay, if Flowey can come with me?” earning a sudden gasp from her petal friend. Gratia couldn’t help, but to smile at the child, feeling her soul shine through with joy, “of course! More the merrier” she says as she watched Frisk turned and kneel down before Flowey, who eyed her curiously, before wrapping his vines around her arm and rested firmly, yet gently around her shoulder and rested at the nape of her neck. “Come along, time for bed” she went earning a smile, Frisk grasped her hand as she pulled the Queen towards her palace of trees.

 

               

His eyes scanned the sickly green scene as he curiously watched with a heavy heart, seeing the glow of one’s smile can cause an ache in one knees, for smiles is a rarity in his domain. Caressing his crystalized orb,  as his bloodshot red eyes scanned the Queen of the fruitful lands of Evergreen. Then flickered his gaze to his subjects who stilled in motionless stands, neither smiling, or glow of their chest can be seen, when has his palace become as cold as his heart? Oh wait, the day he was crowned Prince of Winter. He would be smirking at this, killing, tricking, and teasing his people had once amused him, breaking a spirit once brought a spark of joy in his life, but now… What is there to bring him happiness, when he lacks compassion? He could only dream such things, but until the day he spotted _her_ near the borders of his domain. A crystalized wings which shimmered with a beautiful wondrous glow, soft gazes of warmth that even the cold couldn’t freeze. She was there the look of sadness etching it way to his heart, he didn’t become aware of the feeling then, but he watched her from then on, each year as she shifted in several stages, adapting to the climates, seasons, and magic that surrounds the lands. Watching as a human cross paths with her, usually sending them back or allowing some to stay, but those always caused heartache to her, seeing that they age and die before her. Some caused by the King’s Guards, that new Head Guard of his was ruthless, yet was loyal one he must admit. However as the year passed the cycle broke and repaired, watching her from his magical orb, always yearning to feel the warmth she carried, to see that smile towards him. However he could only dream, no one could care for this cold-hearted Prince, and in a way as much as he yearns for her, he sees her more and more of distraction. His fingers twitched with the urge to just slit her beautiful neck, to see her blood and pixie dust just trail down her body as her once warmth full eyes just voided itself.

This would send shivers of joy down his spine as he thought of torturous and blissful ways to end her life. Yet at the same time he would want nothing more than to press his own lips against the nape of her slender nape of hers. Would she smell of the frosted fresh snow, or would she fill his senses with florist citrus. He possibly will never know, but for now, he shall only dream on and watch from afar.


	6. Author's Note

**To those who actually beginning to reading this story, I want to have a chance and apologies ahead of time for this. Currently as of now any story with this note will be on Hold, due to me idiotically LOSING my USB drive, which contained the notes, chapter names, and other important information involving the story.**

**Why is this this a big deal?**

**Well stories such as "Little Lamb You're Mine", "Sans Lament-Bittersweet Soul", "celtictales" and other long stories from pass years have all be within that flashdrive. And because of this all stories I have mention in this list will be on hold and under developement, so much like "Kingdom Beneath" it will be on hold until futhur notice or until I complete the next chapter.**

**Mind you, stories like "Kingdom Beneath" take amount 2-3 months or more for just one chapter, I do research and planning in these stories than the ones before, to provide the best for every reader who reads my stories, so until then, Please be patient and hope you enjoy the coming chapters from my other stories.**

**Any Story containing this Author's Note will be on hold.**

**thank you and have a nice day/night.**


End file.
